FAIRY TAIL HIGH SCHOOL
by Yui Komori 1998
Summary: Esta historia trata de una joven llamada Erza Scarlet la cual ingresa a la academia Fairy tail en donde se topa con un muchacho llamado Gray Fullbuster y a penas ingresada ella tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento con Gray y el para que eso no quedara asi la desafio y ella acepto pero no tenian ni idea de que un incidente los conectaria romanticamente.
1. UNA DECISIÓN EQUIVOCADA

Bueno esta es mi primera vez escribiendo historias y espero sea de su agrado si llegase a ser de su satisfaccion pues me animare a subir el siguiente capitulo para asi continuar con esta linda historia.

Los personajes que veran a continuacion no me pertenesen todos sus derechos son reservados a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP. 1:UNA DECISIÓN EQUIVOCADA**

Todo en este mundo necesita ser forjado con dedicación y pasión para así poder alcanzar todas las metas que te planteas en toda tu vida, pero si esto implica al amor y esa persona es totalmente lo contraria a ti, pues dedícate a conseguir que te mire así sea solo por accidente eso será un paso más a tu éxito total. Atentamente Gray Fullbuster

Bien gracias por esas palabras inspiradoras y que por cierto no van con tu personalidad –dice Leo el maestro de Filosofía con pocas ganas de seguir escuchando a Gray.

Un atractivo y sobresaliente joven de pelo naranja en punta, figura esbelta y ojos color negro en los cuales la oscuridad te pone a pensar en tu vida y que has hecho de ella sin él, y sobre esos ojos unos lentes que encajan a la perfección con su imagen- bien siéntate, creo que ya no tienes nada que decir o si Gray –mirando la expresión de enojo de Gray el cual solo estaba a unos metros de golpear su cara y ganarse un buen castigo.

Voy a ser compasivo contigo no te hare nada me iré a sentar y simplemente dejare que esto lo decida el tiempo y mi mente lo convierta en una acción –dice Gray mientras se dirige a su asiento- je ese Leo me tiene miedo solo por eso no quiere enfrentarse a mí.

No te hagas el sobrado Gray esta vez solo tuviste suerte de principiante de que no te reportara de nuevo –dice Natsu con tono serio.

Un chico de cabello rosado en punta, ojos color negro, un cuerpo bien formado, una sonrisa que demuestra la máxima felicidad que tiene en su corazón y una personalidad alegre e hiperactivo la cual te hace querer luchar con todas tus fuerzas por lo que quieres.

¡Eeeeee! Acaso estas diciendo que ¿ese larguirucha y anticuado maestro de filosofía puede ganarme en luchar? – mirando a Natsu con cara de querer empezar una pelea-

¡NO! como crees si tú eres muy fuerte y le ganarías a cualquiera que se te cruce en tu camino –dice con un tono de burla mientras se sale de su asiento para apoyarse en el de Gray –

Natsu voy a golpearte y dejarte muy dolido todo tu estúpido cuerpo – dice Gray sujetando el cuello de la camisa de Natsu.

¡Asiiiii! pues adelante vamos a ver ¿quién gana? –Dice Natsu mientras sujeta el brazo de Gray el cual estaba agarrando el cuello de su camisa- esto será una batalla entre hombres así que prepárate por que te voy a hacer tanto daño que no podrás ni pestañar.

En el lapso de la discusión una joven pelirroja entra por la puerta del salón y se para enfrente del pizarrón mirando a toda la clase con una expresión rígida y de pocos amigos mientras Natsu y Gray siguen con su disputa sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

¡Oigan ustedes dos! – Dice La chica pelirroja mirando a Gray y Natsu-

Los dos ni se daban cuenta de que esta chica misteriosa los estaba llamando así que decidieron continuar con su discusión mientras que ella se dirige hacia ellos los coge a ambos de sus camisas alzándoles de alguna manera poco usual y convencional.

¡Ustedes dos acaso no escucharon cuando los llame par de imbéciles! –dice la chica muy enojada con un todo amenazante-

Quien carajos eres tu –dice Natsu muy enojado por la interrupción repentina que hiso- nunca te había visto y aparte de eso no tienes el dere… – no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando de repente la chica lo avienta hacia la parte tercera del salón dándose Natsu así un fuerte golpe en la espalda y ella regresa a ver a Gray el cual se había quedado frio por la reacción que tubo esta chica y como se encargó de Natsu con tan solo un movimiento-

Y bien que planeas hacer – dice la chica mirando a Gray- quieres terminar como el idiota de tu amigo –soltando la camisa de Gray-

Al parecer se están conociendo mejor delo que pensé si así te llevas con ellos al inicio todo será más fácil y sencillo más adelante Erza Scarlet –dice Leo interrumpiendo la amenaza que le hizo Erza a Gray- bien si no te molesta ben y preséntate como se debe.

Que demonios le pasa a esta chica –susurra Gray levantándose del piso para ir a su respectivo asiento- se nota que no me conoce bien.

Y de que les sirve saber mi nombre, no estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos y no quiero tener nada con nadie no me interesa hacer amigos eso solo atrae problemas y catástrofes –dice Erza mientras caminando hacia enfrente con paso firme y una aura que inspiraba respeto-

¡Ella parece alguien interesante y además es muy linda! –dice Lucy. Una buena amiga de Natsu, su cabello es rubio y un poco largo tiene un busto que sobresale y su figura es de proporción delgada es alta alegre tiene un temperamento algo fuerte y es la mejor oyente con respecto a los problemas personales aunque no se le da muy bien eso de dar buenos conejos.

Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet no me gusta que me molesten cuando estudio y con respecto a mis metas, pues planeo ser una exitosa ingeniera e ambiente y sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo lo hare para así poder tener un gran futuro – dice Erza muy seria y con una mirada frívola mientras busca un lugar donde sentarse y haya uno atrás de Gray empieza a caminar hacia el asiento y se ubica-

Al parecer esto ha sido todo un lio así que los dejare descansar por el momento y que se conozcan mejor con la nueva –dice Leo aun sabiendo que a Erza le molestaría eso-

Demonios esto es molesto Natsu esta vez te salvaste para la próxima te voy a destrozar – dice Gray dirigiendo su mirada hacia Natsu el cual lo estaba mirando con la misma intención- y que rayos le pasa a esa tal Erza metiéndose donde no llaman – ubicando sus brazos en el asiento para recostar su cabeza-

Oye Gray…. ¿Qué tal si unimos fuerzas para hacerle saber quién manda a esa estirada? –dice Natsu en vos bajita en el oído de Gray el cual al escuchar esto se motivó y cogió la mano de Natsu estrechándola para dar a conocer entre ellos el lazo de la alianza que habían formado.

Durante el descanso respectivo Natsu y Gray estuvieron planeando todo para el fin de la tirana de Erza Scarlet.

Y en otro lugar de la institución Erza se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol cerca de las aulas de los últimos años y los otros superiores.

Aquí hay más tranquilidad y se puede almorzar con mayor paz – dice Erza al mismo momento que saca su comida para así almorzar- ¡gracias por la comida!

Así que hoy tengo acompañante –dice una voz que provenía del otro lado del árbol- pero no me molesta en lo absoluto.

¡Ah! ¿Quién está ahí? –dice Erza un poco alterada dejando de lado su almuerzo para ver quién era y al llegar al otro extremo del árbol ve a un joven de tez pálida, cabello sedoso y de color azul como el océano atlántico y unos hermosos ojos color marrón los cuales hacen que quieras reflejarte en ellos y no quitarles la mirada nunca .En su parte derecha del rostro hay una marca que empieza desde su frente y termina casi finalizando su mejilla tan tersa.

¿Qué sucede acaso te asuste? –Dice el joven peli azul con una sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso y bien esculpido rostro- si eso hice sábeme disculpar.

Esto….pues no la verdad no me asuste no pasa nada -dice Erza algo nerviosa y con una voz un tono más bajo poco usual-

¡Uff! Eso me alegra porque soy nuevo aquí y no quiero que recién llegando ya tenga un enemigo –dice el joven peli azul dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Erza- y dime ¿cómo te llamas?

A pues yo me llamo Erza Scarlet –dice Erza siendo atenta- y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

Pues yo me llamo Jellal Fernandes –dice Jellal con un tono amistoso- es un gusto conocerte Erza –le extiende su mano-

Bueno supongo que el gusto es mutuo –dice Erza mientras estrecha su mano con la de Jellal- pero creo que ya casi finaliza el descanso así que debo volver a mi salón –se levanta para así volver a su salón no sin antes despedirse de Jellal-

Paso el tiempo en el salón y por fin toco la sirena que indicaba la hora de culminación de las actividades escolares. Los jóvenes y maestros empezaban a salir de sus salones para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas mientras que en el área de la salida.

Debo llegar inmediatamente a casa hay mucha tarea –dice Lucy en el trascurso de su retiro- Erza nos vemos mañana

Claro como digas *al parecer no entendieron que no quiero formar ningún tipo de amistad con ellas* -piensa Erza- Erza estaba sacando sus zapatos para ir a casa y de repente cae una extraño sobre de su casillero ella lo recoge y prosigue a leerlo

¡Un reto de esos dos imbéciles acaso quieren morir! –dice Erza un poco sorprendida- bueno si ellos quieren enfrentarse conmigo pues vamos a darles a los masoquistas unas buenas lecciones para que aprendan a saber con quién se meten – va caminando por los pasillos apretando muy fuerte sus puños-

Una vez ahí en el lugar que habían citado a Erza, ella decidió centrase a esperar y se podía notar un poco de silencio el cual era en esa situación algo poco necesario, de repente empezaron a llegar algunos de los que sabían a cerca del reto dado por esos dos.

¡Así que esto es cuestión de orgullo! –exclama Erza mientras se levanta de donde se encontraba sentada- está bien, si ya empezamos debo volver a casa cuanto antes así que salgan de una vez.

Lo mejor siempre se hace esperar sabes –dice Gray-

Y lo increíble simplemente hace su aparición de manera sorpresiva –dice Natsu-

¡PERO TRANQUILA HOY ACABAREMOS CONTIGO! –Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo-

¡Vamos que ya quiero saber de qué están hechos y saber si esas que les cuelgan son para algo! –grita Erza dirigiéndose donde ellos para empezar la batalla-

* * *

HASTA LA PROXIMA NS LEEMOS PRONTO


	2. LA BATALLA DE LOS TITANES

Hola hola nuevamente me e demorado un poquitin en subir el capitulo dos pero aqui esta espero y les guste para asi animarme y subir otro jejeje no mentira de todos modos lo subire para que asi puedan disfrutarlo.

Los personajes posteados en este historia no me pertenecen todos los derechos estan reservados a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP 2 LA BATALLA DE LOS TITANES**

Vamos acaso ya les dio miedo, me desafían y luego se arrepienten eso no es de hombres –dice Erza burlándose de ellos-

Cuando empecemos la pelea no tendremos compasión de ti –dice Natsu muy animado y seguro de si- voy a cavar contigo y tendrás que pedirme perdón por el golpe que me diste en el salón.

Ya estás muerta Erza Scarlet no podrás con nosotros –dice Gray alistándose para atacar-

Esos dos están totalmente locos están peleando contra una chica y a parte son dos contra uno se meterán en problemas si un maestro los ve –dice Lucy algo preocupada-

Cálmate estoy segura de que se van a detener cuando se den cuenta de eso –dice Wendy con una calma inquieta-

Wendy es la hermana menor de Natsu y es una niña de aspecto dulce y tímida .Su pelo es largo y de color azul marido. Tiene una personalidad alegre y tímida, está enfocada en hacer más amigos y llevarse bien con todos.

Natsu corrió hacia Erza para golpearla en el estómago pero ella fue más rápida y cogió la mano de Natsu inmediatamente el recibió una patada en la entrepierna la cual lo dejo en el piso, rápidamente y sin avisar Gray salto por encima de la espalda de Natsu y tratando de golpear a Erza en la cara pero lo esquivo y Gray callo hacia el otro lado, mientras que Erza solo se dio la vuelta y se rio de él , Gray se sintió ofendido y corrió para golpearla de nuevo , pero para su mala suerte Natsu se levantó y Gray callo de un solo al piso golpeando a Natsu nuevamente, quedando ambos inconscientes.

Es una lástima y yo que esperaba más de ellos –dice Erza mientras se arregla su chaqueta –cuando se recuperen nos enfrentaremos de nuevo y así esto se decidirá de una vez .Espero y la próxima vez valga la pena.

Hermano dime algo –dice Wendy asustada porque Natsu no reaccionaba- Lucy ¿qué hacemos?

Vamos a llevarlos a la enfermería para que los atiendan –dice Lucy levantado a Gray del piso- enserio ustedes no aprenden ya han pasado por varios problemas similares y siguen cometiendo el mismo error.

Gray sama que te ha pasado –dice Juvia muy preocupada corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos- Lucy que le sucedió a Gray sama. ¿Quién le hiso esto?

Juvia es una chica de tez pálida cabello largo y de color azul marino sus ojos son del mismo color que el de su cabello. Al principio puede lucir seria y todo eso pero la verdad es que ella es una persona muy divertida y alegre pero cuando se meten con el gran Gray sama ella reacciona sin pensar y solo sigue sus instintos.

Pues fue la estudiante nueva Erza Scarlet aunque ella ya se fue –dice Lucy cargando a Gray- bueno yo llevare a Gray a la enfermería Juvia, así que no te preocupes.

Está bien ve y me dices como esta – dice Lluvia tranquilizada- en cuanto a esa tal Erza Scarlet voy a golpearla y are que le pida perdón a Gray sama ¡nadie daña a Gray sama nadie!.

Ella está muy obsesionada con Gray verdad Lucy –dice Wendy algo asombrada-

No lo creo, más bien solo parece estar en total agradecimiento ya que él la salvo de muchas –dice Lucy mientras arrastra a Gray hacia la enfermería- espero que haya alguien en la enfermería.

Yo puedo tratar de revisarlos hasta que venga la enfermera –dice Wendy acostando a Natsu en la camilla- después de todo aprendí unas cuantas cosas en un curso de medicina que tuve.

Eso es asombroso Wendy no solo eres inteligente sino que sabes algo de medicina –dice Lucy muy asombrada- a diferencia de tu hermano que solo sabe hacer el ridículo en público.

Después de esa tarde de locura callo la noche y muy rápidamente llego el día.

Maldita sea como puede ser posible que haya perdido yo el mejor de todos –dice Natsu muy enojado- pero tiene que venir hoy.

Bueno me queda el consuelo de que yo dure más en batalla que tu Natsu –dice Gray satisfecho y burlándose de Natsu- a mí por lo menos no me dieron un golpe bajo y caí como una florecita.

¡Gray maldito! Tú quieres pelea conmigo aquí y ahora –dice Natsu poniéndose en posición de pelea-ya eres hombre muerto.

Ustedes dos quítense de mi camino par de imbéciles –dice Erza apartándolos de su camino- lo único para lo que sirven es para un parque de diversiones.

Otra vez tu Erza Scarlet acaso quieres enfrentarte con nosotros una vez más –dicen Natsu y Gray en coro muy enojados- vamos ven sin te atreves, ayer solo te dejamos ganar hoy es otro día.

Entonces quieren decir que ayer solo gane porque ustedes me lo permitieron más bien me lo facilitaron –dice Erza algo molesta –entonces vamos a terminar lo que empezamos imbéciles.

Ya basta chicos se van a meter en problemas estamos enfrente de la institución y si un maestro los ve los sancionaran –dice Lucy muy alterada y preocupada- paren ya de pelear.

Así que tú eres Erza Scarlet san –dice Juvia apareciendo de repente en el lugar- la que golpeo a Gray sama ayer y lo dejo mal herido.

Juvia que haces aquí y quien te dijo que yo quede mal herido solo fueron unos rasguños – dice Gray casi gritando- a demás nadie te dijo que te metieras en esta pelea soy yo quien debe resolverla así que no te metas.

Pero solo quería ayudar Gray sama déjeme demostrarle mi fidelidad incondicional hacia usted –dice Juvia con ojitos llorosos- solo quiero ayudarle Gray sama.

Vamos Gray deja que tu fiel cordero te proteja para que te recuperes de las graves heridas que tienes –dice Natsu entre risitas-

Si no van a hacer nada entonces me voy no tengo tiempo para esto –dice Erza totalmente seria- si quieren pelea y resolver de una vez quien es más fuerte de los tres retenme en un combate y no se queden discutiendo entre ustedes.

Hermano ya para de pelear de una vez esto te va a meter en problemas –dice Wendy aferrándose a las ropas de Natsu- no tiene caso pelear con una mujer ustedes son dos contra uno.

Pero ayer ella no movió ni un solo dedo y los dejo en el piso al parecer esos dos juntos no sirven para nada y peor por separado jejeje –dice Leo burlándose de ellos-

Leo sensei usted estuvo viendo todo ayer y no los detuvo –dice Lucy sorprendida- y hoy está aquí echan leña al fuego.

Vamos un poco de acción era lo que le faltaba a esta institución –dice Leo entre risitas- además esto no ha pasado a mayores ¿cierto?

Ya me canse de esto mejor me voy al salón –dice Erza ya resignada- tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Nos veremos atrás de las instalaciones del laboratorio químico para así de finir todo esto – dice Gray señalando a Erza- no faltes y si lo haces serás apodada la gallina del pelo rojo.

Acepto tu reto Gray Fullbuster espero y el que se acobarde no sea otro –dice Erza sin volver la mirada hacia Gray- vamos a ver quién es la gallina.

Voy a vencerte Erza Scarlet y tendrás que venerarme –dice Natsu emocionado- nos veremos en el lugar de la batalla.

Luego de esa mañana alborotada la tarde llego rápidamente y con ella la hora del encuentro decisivo de quien es el mejor y más fuerte de salón.

Gray sama yo puedo pelear por usted solo debe dejármelo a mí por favor deje que le ayude –dice Juvia aferrándose a las ropas de Gray- vamos déjeme hacerlo.

Juvia deja que Gray demuestre que es suficientemente hombre –dice Natsu tratando de no reírse de lo que dijo- a demás solo es una mujer ella perderá.

Yo creo que no va a cambiar en nada el resultado todo acabara como ayer –dice Lucy algo aburrida - solo vengo porque Wendy me lo pidió sino me hubiera ido a mi casa a descansar.

Gracias Lucy por estar aquí te lo recompensare te lo juro –dice Wendy mirando a Lucy – ahora que pasara estoy preocupada Lucy.

Tranquila esto ya está escrito por el destino –dice Lucy con tono sarcástico- solo nos toca esperar a Erza.

A quien están esperando –dice Erza apareciendo de repente- esto debe empezar rápido tengo que ir a entrenar y luego debo darme una ducha así que apresúrense par de imbéciles.

Vamos a comenzar esto, para que así vallas a tu casa a darte el baño directamente ya que no tendrás energía para entrenar por la paliza que te vamos a proporcionar –dice Natsu muy ansioso-

Vas a caer aquí y ahora Erza Scarlet –dice Gray dejando sus pertenencias en un lado del lugar- esto va a ser muy interesante.

Ya dejensen de palabrerías y comencemos esta mierda de una vez –dice Erza dejando su maleta y quitándose el chaleco-

La batalla comenzó: Erza corrió hacia Natsu para golpearlo en la cara pero lo esquivo y la alejo con una patada. Gray aprovecho para golpearla pero Erza fue más rápida y cogió su pierna lanzándole hacia un lado del lugar Natsu se reincorporo y fue hacia ella con un puño en el aire el cual fue detenido y presionado por la mano de Erza tirándole una mirada fulminante y derribándolo de un solo puñetazo que le dio en el estómago. Erza giro a ver a Gray y caminaba hacia el para acabar con todo eso pero de repente Juvia se metió y corrió a golpear a Erza. Ella lo único que hiso fue moverse y el golpe fue a parar a la cara de Gray el cual cayo hacia atrás. Cuando todo parecía acabado Grey se levantó y corrió hacia ella cogiéndola descuidada pero en vez de golpearla la beso por accidente. Erza por el repentino beso cayó al suelo rendida de la vergüenza mientras que Gray solo analizó la situación por el lado donde lo convertía en el ganador del combate, mientras que la pobre de Juvia se quedó sin palabras.

Yo gane y sin ni siquiera moverme mucho – dijo Gray muy orgulloso de sí mismo- ahora tú serás llamada la gallina de pelo rojo.

Be-beso….. –dijo Erza con el poco aliento que le quedaba y termino por desplomarse-

Luego de unos minutos.

Al parecer me equivoque con respecto al resultado de la batalla –dice Lucy algo desanimada- pero con Natsu fue lo mismo.

Pero hoy duro un poco más –dice Wendy tratando de que su hermano luzca un poco más cool- y que vamos a hacer con Erza san – mirándola-

Pues tenemos que esperar a que se recupere y luego decirle lo que paso – dice Lucy- aunque ahora también tenemos a Juvia aquí, así que tendremos que esperar a que todos despierten.

Tienes razón y por cierto donde esta Gray san – dice Wendy un poco confundida- lo vi venir con nosotras pero ahora ya no está.

Creí que estaba atrás de nosotras cargando a juvia –dice Lucy-

Ahora que lo pienso él estaba aquí pero de repente se fue –dice Lucy algo intrigada- donde crees que se metió.

No lo sé, él es algo extraño –dice Wendy- ahora creo que nuestra prioridad son los chicos

Si tienes razón Wendy – dice Lucy comprendiendo-

Mientras que Gray solo estaba afuera de la enfermería tocándose los labios de manera extraña y algo pervertida.

No no no solo fue un accidente – dice Grey algo alterado- no fue nada más que eso solo … un ….accidente.

* * *

HASTA PRONTO NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA OCACIÓN.


	3. CONOCIENDONOS POCO A POCO

Hola hola de nuevo aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia me demore un buen tiempo pero aqui esta al fin y este capitulo es dedicado a Guest por los animos gracias.

los personajes posteados aqui no me pertenesen todos sus derechos son reservados a sus respectivos autores

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP . 3 :CONOCIENDONOS POCO A POCO**

* * *

En una mañana en la Academia Fairy Tail:

Así que entonces ganaste la pelea Gray –dice Natsu alzando la voz por el pasillo –

No seas molesto Natsu ahora mismo eso no importa….tengo que estudiar una lección y no se me nada –dice Gray muy preocupado cogiendo se la cabeza de manera desesperada –

Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar –dice Erza apareciendo de repente- Bueno días a todos.

Buenos días Erza san –dice Wendy muy animada- nos vemos luego debo ir a mi aula –se va en dirección a su salón –

Erza así que ayer perdiste –dice Natsu en tono burlesco –pero acaso puedo creer que enserio lo hiso Gray.

Natsu cierra tu problemática boca o te la cierro yo de un golpe –dice Gray con una aura de enojo –

Así pues ven y ciérramela ahora a ver si puedes exhibicionista de cuarta –dice Natsu con tono desafiante –

Pues de una buena vez arreglemos esto tú pinche florecita que está a punto de ser pisoteada por mí el gran Gray –dice Gray dejándose provocar por los insultos de Natsu –

!Oigan ustedes dos¡ –dice Erza agarrándolos de la cara a ambos –Van a callar sus escandalosas bocas ahora o se las cayo –mirándolos fríamente –

No hay por qué recurrir a la violencia Erza-san ellos siempre son así esto es normal –dice Lucy tratando de calmar a Erza –

Como sea esto es lo que uno se gana por tratar de ser amable –dice Erza mientras se aleja de ellos en dirección al salón –

Esa Erza me da miedo –dice Natsu muy aterrado – creo que acabo de ganarse mi respeto.

Ella solo tiene problemas de carácter eso es todo no hay por qué tenerle miedo –dice Gray tratando de lucir fresco –

!Mira¡ ahí viene Erza –dice Natsu muy rápido-

¡¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡–Dice Gray muy asustado escondiéndose detrás de Lucy –

Jajajajajajajajaja hubieras visto tu cara de gallina Gray –dice Natsu estallando en risa –

Maldito tú ya verás Natsu será mejor que no te atrape –dice Gray muy enojado mientras corre detrás de Natsu –

Vamos Gray alcánzame si puedes jajajajaja –dice Natsu mientras corre por los pasillos –

¿Esto tiene que ser todos los días? –dice Lucy caminado desanimada por el pasillo –

En el área de los superiores:

Bueno chicos demos otro pequeño repaso a la exposición –dice Jellal con una sonrisa que adorna su rostro –

Ya lo repase y estoy segura de que me lo sé todo –dice Kana muy despreocupada –

Kana una estudiante de curso superior de tez morena, estatura alta, cabello marrón que van acorde con sus ojos .Es atlética y tiene un defecto, le gusta demasiado el alcohol y casi siempre va al instituto con una resaca que no le permite concentrarse muy bien. Ella no toma ninguna bebida que no contenga alcohol en muchas ocasiones puede lucir muy testaruda y arrogante pero en el fondo ella es lo contrario y aun estando bajo el efecto del alcohol puede mantener una conversación coherente con cualquiera.

Está bien Kana-san pero no está mal volver a repasar un poco más ¿verdad? –dice Jellal tratando de convencerla –

Está bien volveré a darle una ojeada –dice Kana cogiendo las hojas y revisándolas de manera rápida –

Sonó la alarma de entrada para que comience el periodo escolar.

En el área de los cursos inferiores.

Bien chicos vamos a empezar con las lecciones Gray si nos haces los honores –dice Leo mirando a Gray – Bien Gray te esperamos.

Usted sabe bien que no repase y aun así sigue insistiendo en llamarme –dice Gray totalmente serio –

Bueno tenía el anhelo de que repasarías después de ese beso inspirador de aquel día –dice Leo mientras coge unas hojas para seguir con la clase –

Uh¡ (procesa) Qué demonios dijo –dice Gray muy alterado y con un tono muy fuerte –

Bueno chicos saquen el texto y sitúense en la página 30 vamos a realizar el taller que se encuentra ahí –dice Leo levantándose de su asiento cogiendo el borrador y limpiando la pizarra – (esquivando el tema)

! Oye Leo ¡repite lo que acabaste de mencionar –dice Gray muy enojado –

Listo chicos continuemos en lo que nos quedamos –dice Leo mientras empieza a escribe en el pizarrón –

Leo no le hiso caso a Gray y continuo su con su clase sin importar el relajo que Gray le provocara, pero lo que en verdad él quería ver, era la cara que pondría Erza ante esta situación la cual estaba agachada en su banca completamente avergonzada por lo comentado.

Al pasar la tarde ya todos se retiraban a sus casas.

Natsuuuu¡ donde estas hermano –grita Wendy corriendo por los pasillos buscando a Natsu –

Aquí estoy lo siento –dice Natsu saliendo de uno de los cursos vecinos –

Vamos rápido a casa debemos hacer el aseo hoy lo ¿recuerdas? –dice Wendy con su maleta en el hombro y caminando hacia Natsu-

Está bien vamos no quiero ser regañado de nuevo –dice Natsu obedientemente –

Mientras tanto en el curso.

Porque de todos los alumnos me toco con Erza – piensa Gray muy alterado –

Te falto ahí Gray –dice Erza señalándole una parte del piso que estaba mal barrida –

E-Está bien ya limpio esa parte –dice Gray algo nervioso –

Yo acabe mi parte así que me voy primera –dice Erza dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del aula para dejar la escoba –

Bueno seguiré barriendo hasta acabar con mi parte –dice Gray con la escoba en mano –

Luego de ese día muy ajetreado y animado los chicos descansaron en sus casas para así esperar el siguiente día de clases.

Al día siguiente

Demonios me quede dormido porque no me despertaste rápido Wendy –dice Natsu muy agitado –

Lo siento es que te vi tan cómodo que no quise despertarte y no me di cuenta de la hora que era –dice Wendy muy apenada –

Bueno eso ya no importa creo que estaremos a tiempo –dice Natsu observando la puerta que aún estaba abierta –

Si así parece –dice Wendy un poco más relajada –

De repente el encargado de la puerta la cerro de un solo impidiendo que Natsu y Wendy ingresaran.

!Ehhhh¡ pero si ya estábamos aquí porque nos cerró la puerta –dice Natsu protestando –

Lo siento mucho así son las reglas no importa quien se quede afuera –dice el encargado girándose y dándole la espalda a Natsu y Wendy –

Ya no pudimos entra y parece que somos los únicos –dice Wendy muy triste –

Pero también a otras personitas se les habían pegado las sabanas.

¡Aaaa! ya casi falta poco casi llego –dice Gray aproximándose a la entrada mientras se abotonaba su camisa –

No puede ser posible que mi alarma no haya sonado esto va a ser malo para mi disciplina –dice Erza muy apurada en el camino –

Otra vez llegaste tarde Natsu –dice Lucy quien también había llegado tarde –

Tú también llegaste tarde Lucy así que estamos en la misma situación –dice Natsu sentado en el piso –

!Queeeee¡ no puede ser verdead calcule mal la hora y ahora estoy afuera –dice Gray con tono desgarrador –

Demonios no me sirvió de nada haber venido casi corriendo –dice Erza muy agitada –

Tú también Erza –dice Natsu sorprendido –

Bueno al parecer hoy no es nuestro día de mala suerte –dice Lucy algo conforme con la situación –

Pero ahora no nos van a dejar entrar porque no estaba lloviendo y tampoco hubo un desastre –dice Gray acomodándose en un lugar de la vereda –

Lo único que nos toca hacer es ir a casa hoy no podremos ingresar a clase –dice Wendy muy deprimida –

Bueno nosotros tratamos de entra pero nos cerraron la puerta así que no es nuestra culpa –dice Natsu levantándose del piso –

Pues ahora solo toca ir a casa ¿cierto? –dice Erza dirigiéndose a Wendy la cual asintió con la cabeza –

Mmmm que tal si vamos a algún lado a divertirnos después de todo tenemos mucho tiempo libre –propone Lucy al grupo –

Por mi está bien –dice Gray totalmente dándole igual –

Yo iré a casa tengo que hacer unas cosas que deje pendientes así que vallan y diviértanse –dice Wendy sonriendo –

Está bien yo te llevo algo cuando vuelva Wendy –dice Natsu –

Y tu Erza vienes con nosotros a divertirte –dice Lucy mirando a Erza –

Mmmm segura que puedo ir –dice Erza algo inquieta –

Claro que puedes venir no es así chicos –dice Lucy –

Por su puesto que puede venir cierto Gray –dice Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro –

Si puedes venir con nosotros –dice Gray desviando la mirada –

Pues bien a divertirnos –dice Lucy muy entusiasmada –

Y así lo hicieron. Fueron a distintos lugares a divertirse juntos que olvidaron totalmente la escuela y lo gozaron hasta el final.

Que divertido estuvo hoy el día no es así –dice Lucy mirando a Natsu –

Si si la parte que más me dio risa fue donde Gray vomitó cuando bajo de la montaña rusa jajajaja esa fue muy graciosa –dice Natsu con risas de intermedio –

Eso no fue divertido –dice Gray con pocas ganas de seguir hablando –

Gray si te sirve de consuelo a mí no me pareció gracioso más bien asqueroso –dice Erza tratando de animar a Gray –

No me ayudes mucho Erza .dice Gray sujetando su estómago –

Jajajaja buena esa Erza no sabía que tenías sentido del humor –dice Natsu riendo a carcajada –

Oigan ya vasta dejen de hablar de eso –dice Gray tratando de hablar fuerte –

En la academia.

Eso irresponsables se fueron a divertir y no asistieron hoy a clases pero mañana les espera un buen castigo –dice Leo maliciosamente –

* * *

HAS PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS EN OTRA OCACIÓN


	4. UN RIVAL PODEROSO Y ASTUTO

Hola de nuevo aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribieldola.

Los personajes posteados en esta historia no me pertenecen todos sus derechos estan reservados para sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **CAP . 4 : UN RIVAL PODEROSO Y ASTUTO**

Al día siguiente.

La verdad estuvo muy buena la salida ayer –dice Lucy con mucha emoción y buen ánimo –

Bueno hoy por lo menos logramos entrar a la academia y ya no nos atrasamos eso es bueno –dice Natsu mientras se acomoda un poco la camisa –

Yo solo digo que ayer no fue tan divertido –dice Gray algo desanimado –

Sé que no lo he dicho y la verdad me lo he estado guardando por un buen rato pero ya no lo soporto más… ¿porque andas sin camisa Gray?

Gray sama está bien así –dice Juvia toda sonrojada –

Bueno… la verdad lo hago porque así me siento más cómodo –dice Gray calmado –

Pero aun así deberías…!Oye que haces –dice Lucy alterada al ver que Gray empezaba a quitarse los pantalones –

Pero es que me estorban –dice Gray con carita de perrito –

Oye eso es indecente así que no lo vuelvas a hacer –dice Lucy con sus manos en su cara –

Para ya Gray o provocaras derrames nasales a todas la chicas de por aquí –dice Natsu –

Bueno no me quitare los pantalones pero no esperen que me ponga la camisa –dice Gray ubicándose los pantalones –

Deberías usar tu uniforme tal y como lo dice el reglamento –dice Erza totalmente seria –

Buenos días Erza san –dice Jellal apareciendo de tras de Erza muy sonriente –

Jellal sempai que hace usted por aquí –dice Lucy asombrada –

Bueno pasaba a dejar unos papeles a la sala de profesores –dice Jellal sin quitar la mirada de Erza la cual estaba mirando para otro lado –

! Así ¡pues creo que la sala de profesores se puede cruzar también por el otro camino no es necesario esta vuelta –dice Gray apretando los dientes –

Bueno es que por la otra parte es más ruidoso y por este espacio hay un silencio reconfortante –dice Jellal cambiando su mirada hacia Gray –

Vamos Gray, Jellal sempai ha de estar demasiado estresado por el trabajo de presidente del consejo estudiantil y solo ha de querer un poco de silencio que lo ayude a relajarse –dice Lucy mirando a Gray –

Buen chicos debo irme así que nos vemos en otra ocasión si se pueda –dice Jellal mientras se aleja del lugar agitando se mano en el aire –

Es parece alguien importante –dice Erza inconscientemente –

Te gusta Jellal sempai Erza –dice Lucy algo curiosa –

Q-que dices….Yo… solo estaba pensando el vos alta –dice Erza algo intranquila –

Solo estaba bromeando Erza no es para que te alteres tanto jejeje–dice Lucy entre risas –

Oigan ya dejen de hablar de alguien que ya se fue y volvamos rápido al salón antes de que nos regañen –dice Gray algo molesto –

Gray tiene razón vamos al salón ya –dice Natsu corriendo hacia el salón –

De alguna manera se notaba los celos de Gray hacia Jellal ya que él se había acercado de manera astuta a Erza aunque en teoría ellos no tenían nada pero el se sentía de alguna manera traicionado.

Jellal se considera a sí mismo como un chico normal el cual no tiene nada interesante que contar pero, las chicas de la academia lo ven como un modelo de hombre, como el novio perfecto y cosas parecidas. También es admirado por algunos hombres.

En la hora del almuerzo.

Natsu que le sucede a Erza san la noto muy distraída –dice Wendy mirando a Erza –

No lo sé ha estado así desde esta mañana –dice Natsu con comida en la boca –

Oye Natsu no hables mientras comes –dice Lucy molesta –

Ok ok ya no lo vuelvo a hacer pero no me pregunten nada entonces –dice Natsu llevándose otra cucharada a su boca–

Que molesto es todo esto y ella ahí con esa cara de tarada –piensa Gray mientras se lleva una cucharada de comida a la boca –

Erza se levantó de la mesa sin decir una sola palabra y se fue a dejar los restos de su almuerzo en el lugar correspondiente, luego salió en dirección a la parte trasera de la institución para ir a recostarse en el árbol que quedaba ahí.

Este lugar sí que es relajante –dice Erza acomodándose en el suelo recostando su espalda al árbol –

Así que has venido a verme Erza san –dice Jellal al otro lado del árbol con un libro en mano –

! Eh ¡(gira a ver) Jellal que haces aquí –dice Erza sorprendida –

Bueno al parecer no vas a llamarme "sempai" jeje –dice Jellal entre risitas –

A lo si-siento (gira la cara) yo…. –dice Erza un poco nerviosa –

Tranquila no te estoy dando un regaño más bien te estoy dando las gracias –dice Jellal mirando la cara de Erza –

Las "gracias" –dice Erza confundida –

Si por no tratarme con tanta formalidad la verdad es algo molesto que siempre digan mi nombre y termine con un "sempai" –dice Jellal algo desanimado –

Bueno yo no sabía que te molestaba que te dijeran así –dice Erza jugueteando con sus dedos –

Pero ya no importa ahora solo debemos conocernos en esta conversación repentina no crees –dice Jellal sentándose al lado de Erza –

A pues jeje claro supongo que eso estará bien – dice Erza nerviosa desviando la mirada –

Eres bastante interesante Erza san quiero conocerte más, que tal si luego de clases te invito una bebida –dice Jellal sin segundas intenciones –

Eh cl-claro porque no –dice Erza tratando de lucir fresca –

Está bien nos vemos en la salida Erza san – dice Jellal levantándose y alejándose del lugar –

Luego de ese encuentro casual con Jellal, Erza se la paso pensando toda la tarde en las palabras de Jellal cuando la invito que ni le dio importancia al castigo que les puso Leo a todos.

El castigo consistía en barrer todo el coliseo de la academia y así se salvarían de todo problema con las autoridades de la academia.

No sé por qué sigue sonriendo Erza que tiene de divertido limpiar el coliseo –dice Natsu algo frustrado por la felicidad de Erza –

Quien sabe, al parecer se le puede decir cualquier cosa y no creo que se enoje –dice Gray con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y con la escoba en la mano –

Así…. Erza eres horrenda y tu cabello es tosco y eres poco atractiva –dice Natsu desafiando a Erza –

!Estás loco¡ Natsu, Erza podría matarte –dice Lucy muy espantada mirando a Natsu –

Erza se queda unos momentos en silencio y giro a ver a Natsu.

Bien yo ya termine aquí el resto es para ustedes – dice Erza cogiendo su maleta saliendo del coliseo –

Demonios por un momento me vi en el otro mundo –dice Natsu sujetándose su pecho –

Tienes suerte Natsu gracias a dios Erza estaba de buen humor –dice Lucy dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Natsu –

Gray de alguna manera no quería ni saber por qué Erza estaba tan de buen humor ya que vagamente tenía una idea del por qué.

Y mientras tanto en la salida de la academia Jellal esperaba a Erza la cual ya casi llegaba al lugar de encuentro.

Lo siento Jellal por hacerte esperar –dice Erza agitada por lo que había corrido –

Tranquila acabe recién de llegar –dice Jellal con una sonrisa muy cálida – y bien nos vamos.

Ah claro vámonos –dice Erza caminando hacia el exterior de la academia –

Después de unos minutos en el coliseo de la academia.

Al fin acabamos con esto, sí que es duro el castigo –dice Lucy exhausta –

Bueno pero ahora ya nos va a quedar experiencia –dice Wendy sentada en una de las gradas –

Mmm pues en realidad esto fue algo normal no lo creen –dice Natsu apoyándose en la escoba – no lo crees así Gray

Mmm ¿qué? –dice Gray girando a ver a Natsu –

Oye en que piensas –dice Natsu mirándolo –

No será que estas preocupado por Erza –dice Lucy sin ninguna delicadeza –

Qué diablos y yo porque me preocuparía por ella –dice Gray enojado –

Si no es eso que es entonces –dice Natsu algo curioso –

Nada que te importe a ti bobo –dice Gray tirando la escoba por los pies de Natsu –

Acaso está buscando pelear conmigo exhibicionista barato –dice Natsu haciendo a un lado la escoba y caminando hacia Gray –

Y así empezó otra pelea entre esos dos escandalosos pero para su suerte nadie los vio a parte de Lucy y Wendy que estaban presentes en la escena de la batalla.

En la cita de Jellal y Erza.

Erza san que te sucede estas algo callada -dice Jellal el cual había hablado todo el camino –

Ah pues no se me ocurre nada que decirte –dice Erza llevando una de sus manos a su mentón –

Jajaja eres en serio muy interesante Erza san –dice Jellal agitando su mano en la cabeza de Erza –

Eh no soy tan interesante –dice Erza mirándolo sería –

Sí que lo eres y ahora que deseas hacer –dice Jellal cambiando de tema –

Pues mmm (mira una pastelería por casualidad) quiero ir a comer algo dulce –dice Erza con un brillo en sus ojos –

Está bien vamos a comer algo dulce -dice Jellal mirando la cara de Erza la cual se había iluminado –

Ellos se dirigieron a la pastelería y Erza estaba atónita por tantos dulces .Jellal solo la observaba mientras escogía algunos dulces.

Al parecer eres una persona totalmente diferente cuando estas rodeada de dulces Erza san eso es adorable .Estoy conociendo un nuevo lado tuyo que me permitiste ver –dice Jellal con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su mentón –

No lo creo –dice Erza comiendo una rebanada de pastel de fresas –

Definitivamente eres interesante Erza san –dice Jellal con una sonrisa en su rostro –a por cierto quería preguntarte algo.

Claro dime que es –dice Erza algo intrigada –

El chico que estaba esta mañana a tu lado el pelinegro… ¿es tu novio? –dice Jellal sin ningún vacile –

Erza a tal pregunta se sorprendió mucho que termino por atorarse con el pastel.

Está bien Erza san –dice Jellal preocupado ofreciéndole una servilleta –

Si estoy bien solo que esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa –dice Erza un poco más calmada –

Bueno sino quieres no la respondas no quiero que pase de nuevo esto –dice Jellal siendo comprensivo –

No tranquilo si puedo responderte esa pregunta… no lo es el solo es un compañero de clase –dice Erza totalmente seria –

En otro lugar.

Rayos que fue ese escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo –dice Gray dándose un auto abrazo –

De vuelta a la cita.

Ya veo –dice Jellal dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio –

Que sucede porque ese suspiro Jellal –dice Erza mientras terminaba de comer su rebanada –

Pues sería un problema si la chica en la que estoy interesado tuviera novio –dice Jellal con una sonrisa en su rostro –

Después de esa tarde Erza y Jellal volvieron a sus casas por caminos separados dando por finalizada su cita.

* * *

HASTA LA OTRA OCACIÓN NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO =W=


End file.
